Thin Line Of Sanity
by Kurome
Summary: 'My story is proof that the line between sanity and insanity is thin.I had a perfect life, but I ended up murdering my friends,ending all that.' -Duo Maxwell, final chapter !INCOMPLETE!Rated for horror, and/in death.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Why must I repeat this? .  
  
Dedication: I wrote this to my friend James F. at school. It was his mistake to tell me who his favorite character was…  
  
Full Summary: There is a thin line between sane and insane; we saw that when Quatre went ZERO. But Duo has snapped the line for no reason. This unleashes horror and pain to each G-Boy as he plans to let them each meat their death. He wants to give them a quick or slow death, as long as it's painful. =)  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe rated 'R' for coming horror/gore… ^^; Please R&R. First chapter:  
  
1 Chapter 1: Thin Line of Sanity  
  
2 Duo's Point of View (POV)  
  
3 Prologue  
  
(A/N: This is Duo's POV for after he kills them. After this, we will go into the deaths) I don't know what caused me to do this; but then again I do. You may think that what I said/thought was strange, but then again it would be to a perfectly sane person, wouldn't it? I am now far from that. I'll tell you a story; my story of personal experiences; of how thin the line between sanity and insanity is. And I'll start with dear Wu-man, who was my first victim. Let me tell you, they don't call me Shinigami for nothing.  
  
Sailor Triforce: That was short.  
  
Duo: Hmmm, but a kind of cliffhanger.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next chapter out now!  
  
4 


	2. Chapter2 Part 1: Impaled By Your Own Swo...

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Why must I repeat this? .  
  
Dedication: I wrote this to my friend James F. at school. It was his mistake to tell me who his favorite character was…  
  
Full Summary: There is a thin line between sane and insane; we saw that when Quatre went ZERO. But Duo has snapped the line for no reason. This unleashes horror and pain to each G-Boy as he plans to let them each meat their death. He wants to give them a quick or slow death, as long as it's painful. =)  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe rated 'R' for coming horror/gore… ^^; Please R&R. Takes place after Endless Waltz and Blind Target. Second chapter Part 1:  
  
Chapter 2 Part 1: Impaled By Your Own Sword (Or Katana)  
  
Duo's POV  
  
(A/N: From here on out this is before the prologue/teaser.)  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Not to bad, I think to myself as I finish braiding my 3-feet-long hair. I look the same as during the war, except for obvious dark circles under my eyes. I should have slept more, I realize. But I know I couldn't. Because today, I have a meeting with you, Mr. Chang Wufei to talk about the Gundams, or so you think. We shall do more then talk, and if things go my way you'll be pleading, begging for mercy. I grin at these thoughts, getting my revenge for the times you called me 'baka' and 'weak'. Not my usual Cashmere Cat grin; but an evil, plotting, revengeful one. Plotting? Where did I come up with that? I already have decided on the means of death for my 4 former partners/Gundam pilots Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and you. No, I decide. Your death shall be one of the quick. I laugh shortly; thinking of how your face will look as you realize your 'friend' is really now the enemy. I know how I shall kill you, with your own katana. 'Impaled by your own sword' I think the saying goes, but for your case katana. It was yesterday my sanity snapped, and I shall prove it by killing you Wufei, and Quatre, Heero, and Trowa. Watch out; because no one can stop me.  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: Terrible, no?  
  
Quatre: *frowns* and with the next part the killing starts.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Yes.  
  
Heero: And you have to make up the story completely after this part because you only wrote this chapter and the last in your notebook?  
  
Sailor Triforce: *sighs* Yes, but I have my muses back.  
  
Duo: =( I thought you still had writer's block…  
  
Sailor Triforce: For my other stories yes. But, the next part is here! Chapter 3: Impaled By Your Own Sword (Or Katana) Part 2. Please R&R and read my other stories! C-Ya! 


	3. Chapter2 Part 2: Impaled By Your Own Swo...

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Why must I repeat this? .  
  
Dedication: I wrote this to my friend James F. at school. It was his mistake to tell me who his favorite character was…  
  
Full Summary: There is a thin line between sane and insane; we saw that when Quatre went ZERO. But Duo has snapped the line for no reason. This unleashes horror and pain to each G-Boy as he plans to let them each meat their death. He wants to give them a quick or slow death, as long as it's painful. =)  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe rated 'R' for coming horror/gore… ^^; Please R&R. Takes place after Endless Waltz and Blind Target. Third chapter Part 2:  
  
Chapter 2 Part 2: Impaled By Your Own Sword (Or Katana)  
  
Duo's POV  
  
As I walk to your house in my normal clothes (even sunglasses to hide the circles under my eyes) I wonder what you are doing. Meditating, no doubt. But, can you feel the insane evil walking closer up to your door disrupting the peace of it? I hope not; as that might disrupt my chance to kill you. I nearly laugh in glee as I ring your doorbell. Soon his face appeared, then body as I notice you're in your normal clothes as well. Your raven eyes show a hint of worry, and I ponder why for a moment. "Hello Maxwell." Your voice interrupts my thoughts. "Hello." I answer back. "You wanted to discuss the Gundams? Is there a threat on them or us?" he asks as he brings me inside. "Err… Yes." I say as I sit down on the white couch. Your whole house is white; the walls, carpet, furniture… And soon they'll be a pretty shade of red.  
  
"Why don't I get us some drinks then you can tell me about it," you say. Such a calm voice you sport now. Is it because the wars are over? "Yes. Coke please Wu-man!" I reply, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible. I figure it didn't work, as your gaze falls suspiciously on me for a moment. Your back turns and goes toward the kitchen. In the corner toward the door, I notice your katana. I stealthily walk over to it and pick up the weight in my hands. It was perfect. The perfect Murder tool.  
  
You came out carrying a tray of drinks, struggling to hold them steady. I am already sitting back down on the couch. When you look at me, I raise the katana; holding it like a javelin. "Maxwell, baka! What are you doing?" he asks in fear. Fear… I hoped this would happen. If the katana had not weighed in my hands I would have thought this was a dream. "Killing you." I reply coolly. While you stand there a moment puzzled, I throw it. It lodges in your neck and you fall to the floor; the drinks dropped, spilled, and broken. I walk over to your now lifeless body and kick at it. More blood spills from your neck onto the white carpet. I smile, content. 05 down, and next is 01. "Good night Wufei." I whisper as I wake out, leaving you there with your raven- colored eyes still wide with horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: You'll have to wait a while for Chapter 3. The death of Heero…  
  
Quatre: eep! Wufei?!  
  
Wufei: Hmph. Onna, try putting chapter 3 all in one part.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Suuurrreee…  
  
Duo: Hmmm, so I am Shinigami, huh?  
  
Sailor Triforce: The next deaths are worse. Anyways, please R&R telling me if I should continue! 


End file.
